Sarah Dao
Name: Sarah Dao Gender: Female Age: 17 Grade: 11 School: Hobbsborough Homeroom: Mrs. Laney's Homeroom Hobbies and Interests: Drawing, Writing, Internet Roleplaying, Piano. Appearance: Sarah stands approximately 5'7 and is still growing. Of Vietnamese heritage, she doesn't have any features that stand out as being irregular or unusual for an Asian girl. Still, though, she is a well-rounded girl who many consider pretty, even if she doesn't think of herself that way all that much. She has long black hair that goes down below her shoulders, and fierce brown eyes that showcases her inner spirit. Lately, Sarah dresses very casually, wearing jeans and colourful shirts. She tends to stray away from dark colours, as they make her look moody, which isn't the impression that she wants to give off. Sarah dresses to look good, something that she's only started to do in the last year or so. She's viewed as something of a sharp dresser, and is almost never caught looking like she just rolled out of bed. She doesn't make herself up like some girls, who look like they're going to a club whenever you see them, but she wants to maintain a professional-looking appearance most times. As of late, she's been so bogged down by schoolwork and whatnot, that she's taken to dressing fairly casually. Biography: As far as her personality goes, Sarah is someone who is relatively shy and quiet. At least, that is, when you first meet her. Generally, she's cautious when meeting new people, because she doesn't entirely trust people. For Sarah, it takes a bit of talking to her to be able to break past her 'shy' layer, but once you do, she's almost an entirely different person. To her friends, Sarah is witty, and some of her friends joke that she's almost 'sadistic'. When she's with her friends, she's talkative, almost to the point that she dominates conversations, quite the switch from her shy, quiet self. She attributes this to a touch of distrust for people, as when she was younger, she never had great relationships with friends, and there was actually one instance where her friends turned on her and abandoned her. This, coupled with the fact that she is an only child, with no brothers or sisters, caused her to put up a bit of a wall which, as mentioned before, is more there for her own protection, as opposed to being there to keep people out. Sarah has a rocky relationship with her parents, and due to that, she enjoys her privacy quite a bit. In her spare time, she draws pictures and writes, both of which she is quite good at, and while she always figures that she has room for improvement, she does know that there is a definite talent there. Sarah is often found on her computer, or playing video games when she's not with her friends, and one of her favourite pass-times is roleplaying. She enjoys this because she finds that while it helps her writing skills, it also helps her imagination and creates a world that she can get lost in when she's being pressured with the real world. Overall, Sarah's a pretty happy person, who's got a set of definite plans for the future. School is just a means to an end, and secretly, she yearns for it to be over, so that she can move out and begin her life as an adult. Even though she's only 17, her ambitions are high, and she knows that she's going to do well in the future, it's just that time isn't moving quickly enough for her. Due to this, there are times when Sarah can get quite impatient, and people sometimes see her as rambunctious, or full of idle energy. She often will sit in class and tap her foot, or click a pen, because she cannot wait for it to end. In school, she gets top marks, and while she knows that Hobbsborough isn't the toughest school in all of New Jersey, she still takes pride in that fact. When she's with her friends, Sarah will often get 'abusive', which she uses as a form of affection. She isn't too sure why she does this, and the term abusive isn't used in the strictest sense of the word, but it's something that her friends have come to know and expect, and something that people who meet her and finally get to know her are often surprised about. Sarah cannot wait to go off to her post-secondary education, as she has an intense desire to move out of the house, and become independant. She believes that wherever she ends up, she will be successful, but needs to become her own person to do so. Advantages: Sarah does not trust easily, and since she has a very small social circle, it'll be a lot more difficult for her to be decieved by any players. She's also willing to defend herself if the going were to get tough. Disadvantages: Sarah sometimes doubts herself, so much so that it becomes an incredible disadvantage to her. The afformentioned lack of a social circle also disadvantages her, as she isn't exactly the kind of person who will easily integrate into a brand new group. Number: Female Student No. 21 --- Designated Weapon: Ingram MAC-10 Conclusions: Trust issues, low self-esteem, and an Ingram. Oh yes, this will end well. Sarah seems like she'll be a bit of a lone wolf in the game, but if she plays her cards right and becomes completely amoral, she'll have a shot at winning this competition. The above biography is as written by Adam. No edits or alterations have been made to the author's original work. Evaluations Kills: Killed by: '''Robert Adams '''Collected Weapons: Allies: Enemies: Mid-game Evaluation: End-game Evaluation: Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia *Sarah Dao is based off of LadyMakaze. Threads The various threads that contained Sarah. In order from first to finish. Pre-Game: *Grade Eleven Blues Version II: *Fighting for Something You Already Lost *The Wicked Game Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Sarah Dao. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:V2 Students